Eco
See also: Sage Eco is the lifeblood of the Jak and Daxter world, the tool of the Precursors in creating new worlds. There are six different kinds of Eco, all of which have a specific purpose. Green Eco See also: Samos Green Eco contains the power of healing and growing things, and as used throughout the series as a means of restoring health - one section of the heart meter in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, two sections of the health meter in Jak II and Jak 3, and more than half of the meter in Jak X. In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Green Eco appears as small floating particles in groups of three or four, or as a large cloud equal to fifty of the smaller particles. Both the small particles and the larger clouds can be found in boxes, or by defeating enemies. On Sentinel Beach, Green Eco can also be found in vents; stepping into one of them fills Jak's heart meter to maximum capacity. In both Jak II and Jak 3, the main source of Green Eco is the Krimzon Guard Health Packs; however, there are several Green Eco vents found in Southern Haven Forest during Jak 3, albeit only in one mission, and not for restoring health but to kill Dark Eco-infected plants similar to a mission in The Precursor Legacy. In Jak X, Green Eco is scattered throughout the tracks. Samos is the Sage of Green Eco. Green Eco vs. Dark Eco It would appear that Green Eco has a limited ability to repair the effects of Dark Eco, as it has been used in the first and third games to combat Dark Eco infections - the first in the Precursor Basin during Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy and the second in Southern Haven Forest during Jak 3. It is unknown why Green Eco is able to cure infected plants or destroy Dark Eco experiments, and yet not reverse what was done to Jak during the Dark Warrior Program. It may be because Green Eco has a natural connection to nature and to plants. Blue Eco See also: Blue Sage Blue Eco contains the energy of motion; in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, it is used to increase Jak's speed, attract Precursor Orbs, break boxes and attract their contents, and to activate many Precursor artifacts. After Green Eco, it is the most widely spread kind of Eco, with vents and clusters appearing in almost every area. As befitting its ability to increase speed and power machines, Blue Eco resembles blue lightning. In the earliest indication of Eco being used as a power source, Sandover Village is powered by a Blue Eco energy beam redirected from the Forbidden Temple in Forbidden Jungle. Blue Eco in its pure form is not found in Jak II or Jak 3; however, properties of the Vulcan Fury, such as a high rate of fire, suggest that it may be derived from Blue Eco. In Jak X, Blue Eco is used for turbo boosts. Red Eco See also: Red Sage Red Eco increases the user's strength, making it possible to slay more poweful enemies in a single blow. Jak's jump-dive attack is also enhanced while he is using Red Eco - a small shockwave of Red Eco will destroy any enemy within range. However, there is a slight drawback in the fact that use of Red Eco makes the user slightly slower. On Misty Island, clusters of Red Eco can be found in boxes, or by destroying certain enemies during the Lurker ambush; it can also be found in vents on Snowy Mountain. Red Eco clusters are thick, and resembles fire when coming from vents. Red Eco in its pure form is not found in Jak II or Jak 3; however, the limited range, slow firing rate and wide blast range of the Scatter Gun suggests that it may be derived from Red Eco. In Jak X, Red Eco provides defensive weapons. Yellow Eco See also: Yellow Sage Yellow Eco, a more long-range offensive weapon than Red Eco, allows Jak to shoot powerballs from his palms that home in on enemies. As well as its usefulness at destroying enemies from a distance, Yellow Eco is also useful for destroying obstacles such as Dark Eco boxes and opening strong boxes. It is particularly abundant in Boggy Swamp, though vents are also found in the Spider Caves, on Snowy Mountain and in the Lava Tube. Yellow Eco in its pure form is not found in Jak II or Jak 3; however, the long range, accuracy and firing rate of the Blaster suggests that it may be derived from Yellow Eco. In Jak X, Yellow Eco provides offensive weapons. Dark Eco ''See also: Gol Acheron, Dark Jak, Dark Warrior Program, Dark Makers With its ability to warp and mutate, Dark Eco is considered the most dangerous kind of Eco. Large amounts resemble a thick black ooze with a purple sheen; smaller amounts, as dropped by enemies in Jak II and Jak 3, are seen a shifting purple spheres. During Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, Dark Eco was only seen in containers, deep underground pools, or Precursor Silos. In Jak 3, Dark Eco was also shown in crystal form, in vents at the Monk Temple and The Ruined Stadium. Daxter's famous transformation into an ottsel was caused by falling into a pool of Dark Eco on Misty Island during Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy. After long-term exposure and injection with Dark Eco in Baron Praxis's experiments, Jak is able to absorb small amounts of Dark Eco and use it to transform into Dark Jak. During this transformation, Jak's appearance changes significantly, his strength drastically increases, and he is able to use Dark Eco is a variety of offensive attacks. Despite this affinity for Dark Eco, falling into a pool of it will still result in instant death during any of the games. In Jak 3, it is said that the Dark Makers were Precursors that had been warped by exposure to Dark Eco. The highly destructive power and ability to hit multiple targets of the Peace Maker may derive from Dark Eco. In Jak X, Dark Eco is accumulated by doing damage to opponents or by using offensive weapons; a full gauge boosts the destructive capabilities of both Yellow and Red Eco weapons in Jak X. The Sage of Dark Eco is Gol Acheron, though his sister Maia also appears to have a great deal of knowledge. They were both warped and driven insane by their long exposure to Dark Eco. Light Eco The rarest of all Eco, Light Eco can occur naturally in vents, or can be created artifically by combining Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow Eco. In Jak 3, some enemies will dissolve into small spheres of it when defeated; it also appears in vents inside the Monk Temple, The Ruined Stadium, in Spargus City near the coast, and in crystals. In Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, the four sages create Light Eco for Jak to channel and defeat Gol and Maia. In Jak 3, Light Eco enables Jak to transform into Light Jak and balances out the destructive influence of Dark Eco. It is interesting to note that Jak was able to use Light Eco offensively in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy to destroy Gol and Maia's Precursor Robot, but that all of Light Jak's powers are defensive. In the original game the Blue Sage said that Jak has an unusual ability to channel eco, which may account for some of the abilities granted to him by eco. The Oracle statue also mentions, that Jak has "the light within" hinting that he is no ordinary youngster. Count Veger was also aware of his abilities, which he admitted wanting to use in his experiments. Even Baron Praxis angrily says at the beginning of Jak II that he was informed that "this one would be different", likely by Veger. Apparently Jak lost this inner light after his exposure to dark eco but the precursor statue at the temple granted him new powers in return for his heroics during the third installment of the series. There is no Sage of Light Eco, but the Precursors appear to be closely linked to it. Category:Precursor Artifacts